The Spartan Fours
by Tyson Rex
Summary: What would happen if the war did not end? What if the UNSC needed more prtotection? What would they do to save themselves and their families? The awnswer? The Spartan 4 Program.
1. Chapter 1

The Covenatnt, I was born four years into the war, at 18 I signed up to fight the covenant alongside with the UNSC.  
>After two long years in basic I graduated, immediately I was put into battle with ODSTs. I served for four years, it was a miracle I survived that long. I was announced the strongest, fastest, and smartest human to live through the war.<br>Pheh... alot of good that did me. Not a week after the war we descovered how full some of the covenant's beliefs where.

December, 2552 A large group of covenant followers (about another 7 billion) still did not renounce their beleifs. They would still attack,  
>we would still fight and die. ONI belived that we needed better security. The result? Us, the Spartan 4 project. Our names wiped from the UNSC records until we announced a success or a failure. Only the greatest of heroes would be able to undergo the procedure. Did we have a choice? No, we were like the the little kids abducted for the Spartan 2s. We even needed a certain gene, very common before the war, now chances of finding a candidate where slim to none. Guess fate either really hates me, or really loves me. If the choice was mine, would I have still become a Spartan 4? Of course, master chief was my hero and I would have loved to be more like him.<p>

Two years of tourment, pain, and suffering all ended in three Spartan 4s. My new "friends" Codename: Shadow, Speacialty: Sniping, Recon Helmet, Sniper Bullet left shoulder, Recon right shoulder, Mark VI Chest Piece. Codename: The Reaper, Speaciality: Heavy weapons, CQC Helmet, GUNGNIR left shoulder, UA Security right shoulder, Sapper Chest. Me: Codename: Rex, the king. Speacialty: Explosive Ordenance Distribution. EVA (C), Commander right shoulder,  
>and Grenidear left shoulder.<p>

I know this isn't what happened after the war, but this is FanFiction, this is what i think would happen if the covenant conintued to attack.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I havent updated, I just didn't think anyone was actually interested.  
>_<p>Two years into the the Second Great War, humanity has begun rebuilding on our previously glassed colonies thanks to terra forming. So far we have re-gained Reach, nothing else. It's a start. That is until those Covenant extreemist started plasma bombing the surface. The Sangheili, the Eiltes, lead by the Arbiter have saved us multiple times.<p>

At this moment on Reach several super carriers have appeared. We have 5 ships of the same class on loan to us from the Elites. It still might not be enough. They are sending in me and The Reaper in with a two Slip Space bombs. We mess up we will not have another shot,  
>Humanity may be at stake but the UNSC still needs credits for food for civilians, troops,<br>and us. While me and Reaper go up to take out a pair of low priority carries, Hawk stays with his feet a few thousand feet above Reach's surface. Someone has to help Evac the civilians on the planets habitable surface.

Reaper will go in with a SPNKR missile launcher and a MA37 Assasult rifle. I'm going to my carrier with a Shotgun and a Battle Rifle. On each carrier is a team, lead by Brute Chieftans,  
>backed up by Hunters, Jackles, and Grunts, and a few enslaved Huragoks. Pelican is leaving at 0'500 hours. Better get my sleep. Tommarow those Covies will hopefully be rotting in hell. <p>


	3. Chapter 3

Early morning missions, yeah... a real fun time there. I got on the pelican at the scheduled time. 30 minuites later we picked up the slip space bomb. It was to be planted on the carrier's interior, right by the main fuel lines. That would not be an easy place to get to. We would have to punch a hole in the hull, right smack in the middle. All other entrances would be locked down with consoles on the inside, no way to hack through. To make matters worse the hole would have to be made with a MAC round. The second we hit it the covenant would be swarming the area.

According to the Arbiter it is the only place that a MAC round will pearce both the Hull, not even including the energy shielding. The Elites would take care of that for us. The plan is to have every covie on that ship go to that area so we could get to the fuel lines without getting into any large firefights. To do this we would have to get in the hole and hide with only about 60 seconds to 1) Get in, 2) Fight the vacuum of space pulling us out, and 3) Find cover where the Covies woun't find us. Of course no mission in all of my service has ever been won exactly according to the plan.

To be honest, I have no idea wether this plan will work, it's crazy. Then again, spartans have a knack for crazy.

"Sir, we have a com comming through, it's from the Arbiter. Were patching you through now."  
>To be honest, I don't like the Arbiter, or elites in general. They were the closest to their prophets, the gaurds. They glassed our colonies, but they were also our biggest benefactors at the moment. "Thanks." I said to the marine. I then heard a gruff voice through my helmet.<p>

"Spartan, status report."  
>"Sir, we approximately one hour from the carrier."<p>

"You only have one shot at this, are you sure that the bomb has been wired and put in a safe place?" The slipspace was the single most advanced, devastating piece of weaponry we had against carriers. Inspired by Spartan 052/ Jorge, and his martyrdom with the carrier above Reach's surface a few years ago. This one was small, about the size of a backpack, in the shape of a cylinder wider in the middle than the ends.

"I have it on me, I checked the wiring myself. If all goes accordingly you and your battalion will have a fighting chance."

"Good. Be safe spartan, I must now check with the one you call Reaper. Thel 'Vadam signing out."

I know the text formating is horible but I have to work with the notepad so I'm doing the best I can. I hope it does not interfere with your experience 


End file.
